Freedom
by Rockel
Summary: A new mutant named Faye Sparrow has been brought from a dentention center and given a second chance. disclaimer: I don't own Xmen or any of the characters except Faye. NO FLAMES! ONLY CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men: Evolution or any of their characters except for Faye Sparrow.

**A/N:** This is my first story in years. I'll be honest with you, I have no idea where it's going right now I'm just winging it. I do promise there will be an ending to it.

**Freedom Chapter One**

"Mr. Logan will be taking you to the institute. If you mess up your chances there, you know you'll be heading right back here." A woman dressed in a uniform said to the brunette teen.

"Yes, ma'am." She replied rolling her eyes.

"Faye, I don't think you want to spend the rest of your life in lockup. Do you?"

Faye shook her head.

"Didn't think so. You've done quite well here. Just remember to keep that temper of yours in check otherwise it could cause you great problems." The woman paused as her phone rang. She picked it up. "Yes? Okay, thank you," she said hanging up the phone. "Mr. Logan is here."

The two of them walked downstairs and outside where a black waited and a scruffy looking man stood leaning up against the passenger door. The trunk was open so Faye threw her duffle bag in it before closing it. She heard Logan and the warden talking so she got in the back seat of the car and waited for Logan to get in. Faye watched the Girls' Town Juvenile Detention Center fade away.

Logan looked at the teen in the rearview mirror. Her long bangs hung in her face and her long hair was pulled into a low hanging ponytail. She was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and gray tee-shirt. She must have felt him looking at her because her light blue eyes averted from the window to his eyes.

Logan cleared his throat and said, "Did the warden tell you much about the institute?"

"No, sir," Faye replied quietly.

"Hm. You know you don't have to call me sir. This isn't juvie. Just call me Logan."

"Okay, Logan."

He could tell there was a hint of attitude in her tone but he paid it no mind. "Charles Xavier has decided to take you in. He'll help you develop your abilities and your control over them. You'll be attending Bayville High School as well. If you try to run we can choose to send you back to Girls' Town." He informed her and waited for her reply. When none came he spoke up again. "Is that clear Faye Sparrow?"

"Yes, Logan." Faye replied returning her gaze to out the car window.

Logan concentrated on driving for the rest of the trip. It was a two hour drive back to the mansion. Logan could tell that Faye had a troubled past but wasn't as tough as she acted.

Logan pulled the car up to the mansion's main doors. Faye was glad to see the other kids living there weren't waiting to meet her. The place was huge and of course it was surrounded by a large wall and gates.

_Another prison,_ Faye thought.

Logan, bring our guest to the observation room. Charles spoke up telepathically in Logan's mind.

Sure thing Chuck. Logan answered as he got out of the car.

Faye did the same and made a move to retrieve her bag from the trunk. Logan stopped her though.

"Just leave it for now." Logan said as Ororo came out.

Faye noticed she was of African decent but her hair wasn't dark in color but a pure white. Her eyes were a clear blue but not light blue like hers.

"Welcome Faye," She greeted. "I'm Ororo Monroe."

Faye shook her hand without saying a word.

"She's only got a small duffle bag Ro." Logan informed Oruro.

"I'll take your bag to your prepared room." Ororo told Faye.

"Okay, thank you." Faye said not making eye contact.

"Follow me Faye. I'm going to take you to meet Charles." Logan said walking into the mansion. They headed into a hidden elevator and descended below. The basement area was all metal and sterile looking. Faye followed Logan through some double doors that slide open. A bald man sitting in wheelchair was waiting for them. There were computers all around them and windows displaying another much larger room where there were other mutants training.

"Thank you Logan. I'll have one of the others take her to her room when we're done." Charles said.

"Alright, Chuck." Logan said taking one last look at Faye before leaving.

"Hello, Faye Sparrow, I am Professor Charles Xavier. I run the institute here. I apologize for not being able to meet in person before."

"It's alright." Faye said looking around.

"This is the main computer room for the Danger Room where my students train to answer your question." Xavier said. "Here is where you will develop your powers and learn self control." Xavier wheeled himself over to the observation window.

Faye walked up next to him to get a better look at the others. There were lasers shooting at the mutants and they dodged and dived trying to avoid the blasts and take out the guns.

"Is that what I'll be doing here?" Faye asked not really looking forward to it.

"Not until you're ready. Your training will be handled by just Logan and me."

_Hm. What's with all the black outfits? These aren't normal uniforms._ Faye wondered.

Those are the X-men uniforms. Xavier's voiced suddenly appeared in her mind.

Faye's head quickly snapped towards him. "A telepath."

"Yes. I'm not the only telepath here either. All of our students have their own special abilities. I have one assignment for you for your first couple of days here."

_Homework. What the hell?_ Faye thought closing her mind off so hopefully the Professor wouldn't hear.

"I want you to just get to know everyone." Xavier said with a smile. Jean, report to the observation room. "Oh, and so you don't worry, I haven't told any of the other students where your last home was. I leave it to you whether or not you wish to share that information with them."

A few minutes later, a redhead entered the observation room. Her black and green suit clung to her body showing her slender form. She smiled at Faye and said, "Yes professor?"

"I want you to show Faye around the rest of the mansion and to her room." Xavier said.

Jean nodded and led Faye out of the observation room. They headed back to the elevator.

"I know this is quite a change for you." Jean said.

Faye's head snapped towards the redhead. "What do you mean?" Faye asked raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Oh, I meant from your home and school. It's different living under a roof where it's mostly kids. Like a dorm or something." Jean replied as they got off the elevator.

"Um, yeah," Faye replied.

Jean showed Faye around the mansion. She showed her where the kitchen, dinning room, living room, gym, and study were located. Jean ended it with the boys hall and girls hall.

"This is your room." Jean said opening the door to the bedroom. "Kitty and Rogue's room is just across the hall and mine is first room at the beginning of the hallway. Dinner will be at seven tonight, so feel free to wander around and get your bearings until then." Jean told her before leaving.

Faye closed the door behind Jean. She proceeded to put away her clothes in the drawers. As she did she wondered whether or not to leave here. She shook her head and thought better of it, at least for now. Faye pulled out a picture in a black frame. It was a picture of her when she was a little kid and she was sitting on the back of a large bay stallion, named Outlaw. Faye pulled out a necklace box with a golden necklace with a horse charm. There was a knock on her door and Faye quickly put away her necklace before answering the door.

An auburn haired Goth stood at the door. "Ah was told to come tell ya that dinner is ready." Rogue said to Faye noticing the girl wore no make-up at all, though she didn't look bad without it. Rogue herself couldn't stand to be without it.

"Thanks." Faye replied noticing the white streaks on the front of the girl's hair. "Uh, like the hair."

"Gee, thanks. My name is Rogue." She said.

"Faye," she replied putting her hand out to shake it (a formality that was drilled into at juvie).

Rogue recoiled at her hand. "Sorry, nothan' personal, but Ah don't like shakin' hands."

"Oh, sorry." Faye replied as they started towards the dining room.

"It has to do with mah power. Ah can't touch anyone without almost killin' them." Rogue stated simply.

Faye noted that Rogue did not ask what her power was. She liked that. Rogue was also the one who offered what her power was. That was even better. Faye felt it was a little rude to ask another mutant what their power was. If they wanted to share what it was then they would share it with you.

"Just a fare warning, sometimes dinner can be a little hectic. A bunch of teens living under the same roof. We usually eat dinner at all different times, but since you're here Storm felt everyone should eat at once tonight." Rogue told Faye.

"I see. By the way, who's Storm?" Faye asked.

"Oh, that's Ororo's other name. Like a code name for the X-men." Rogue told her before they walked into the dinning room.

Fay decided to take a seat next to Rogue. So far she was the one out of the group she liked the most. Faye knew by the time dinner had come around all the students knew that she was here and were all curious as to what her power was and about her life. All very personal things that she didn't care to share. She didn't consider her power to be a curse. In fact, she enjoyed it but sometimes it could take control of her when her emotions got the better of her. That's why she was here and that's why she was where she was before here.

"So, Faye, how are you liking the mansion?" A guy with red glasses asked that she had found out his name was Scott a.k.a. Cyclops.

"It's all very nice." Faye replied simply taking a bite of her potatoes.

"Okay, Faye we're all dying to know what your power is." Bobby finally said.

Faye eyed him carefully thinking how to answer. "I can change." She told him.

"What do you mean change. Like into different forms like Mystique or what?" Bobby inquired.

"That's for me to know and you to find out later." Faye answered him brazenly before excusing herself. She took her plate to the kitchen and rinsed it off before putting it in the dishwasher. Faye went upstairs to retire for the night. She had on a pair of black cotton pants and a white tank top to sleep in. There was a knock on her door yet again. Faye opened the door to see "fearless leader" standing there.

"Sorry about Bobby." Scott said to her.

"Whatever, it wasn't a big deal." Faye replied preparing to close the door.

"Well, I just wanted to offer you a ride to school tomorrow that way you don't have to fight for a rid with someone." Scott said with a smile.

Faye smiled back and replied, "Um sure. That'd be nice."

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning then."

"Yeah. Goodnight." Faye replied before closing the door.

**A/N: Kind of short and you'll find out what her powers are in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for those of you that reviewed. I appreciate the positive feedback. : )**

**Freedom Chapter Two**

The next morning Faye got before the alarm went off. She headed towards the bathroom to take a shower. By the time she finished getting ready and was downstairs preparing her breakfast the other teens were up and fighting for the bathroom. Faye made up some scrambled eggs and crispy bacon, and to top it off she had of cup of Logan's coffee that was sitting in the coffee pot. Faye was finishing her second cup of coffee when Scott came down.

"How long have you been up?" Scott asked Faye.

"Long enough to be ready before everyone else has breakfast," Faye replied rinsing her mug as Scott poured himself a bowl of cereal. He quickly ate it before the other teens came down and cluttered the kitchen.

"C'mon. The professor gave me some stuff to give you." Scott told the quiet brunette.

"Really?" Faye said raising an eyebrow.

Scott got up and put his bowl in the dishwasher before leaving the kitchen with Faye in tow. He lead her to the front doors and picked up a light blue and black backpack.

"Gee, school stuff." Faye said pretending sarcastically to be excited.

Scott smirked and little and said, "Well, at least you don't have to go buy your own stuff now."

"Yeah, I guess." Faye replied as Kurt and Bobby showed up.

"Okay, Vets get goin'." Kurt said to Scott.

The four of them started walking to Scott's car. Kurt and Bobby got into the backseat, so Faye got into the front as Scott go into the driver's seat. Scott drove out of the mansion's garage and headed to the gate that was opening. Faye surveyed her surroundings to get a feel for her new home and the town as they drove to the high school. Bobby and Kurt got out and headed their own way.

"I'll show you where the office is so they can pull up the schedule of your classes." Scott said. "I can show where they're all at if you want after you get your schedule."

"Um, that's okay. I think I can manage." Faye replied as they walked to the school's main office. They walked up to the secretary's desk and before Scott could say anything the secretary said, "May I help you?"

"I'll see you after school for a ride home." Scott said walking out.

"Yeah, I need my schedule." Faye said.

"Your name?" The secretary asked.

"Faye Sparrow," she told the woman.

"Okay, here it is." The woman said handing her a piece of paper with the list of classes she would be in.

"Thanks." Faye said leaving the office heading for her morning classes.

Her morning classes went without a hitch. It was soon lunch time. Faye noticed that in all her classes so far there was an X-men in each one. Faye got her lunch and sat at an empty table. A blonde haired guy with a finely toned body and a letterman's jacket on approached her.

"Hey pretty eyes," he greeted her. "Are you new to Bayville?"

"Obviously or else I'm sure would have seen me around." Faye remarked.

"Oh, I see you're playing the snob card. You're too good to talk to a football player." He told her calmly.

Faye looked up at him. "Oh a football player. Well, I should have never even acknowledged you."

He laughed. "My name is Jordan, Jordan Matthews."

At a distance, a girl said to another, "I think she's scamming on your boyfriend, Regina."

"Shut up, Stephanie." Regina snapped. "Yuck, she's so plain and a mutant to boot!"

"How'd you know that?" Stephanie asked.

"Hello, I do know how to get info." Katie said to her. "Regina, we can pay her back at gym after lunch."

Regina just smiled.

The lunch period was over and Faye headed for gym. She went into the locker room to change and reported back into the main gym. The gym teacher, Ms. Brown, came out and took attendance. She then told them that they'd be playing volleyball and split up the girls into groups of six. Faye ended up with Rogue, Anna, Regina, Stephanie, and Katie. They all took their places on one side of the net. Faye, Anna and Rogue were in the front row while Regina, Stephanie and Katie were in the back row.

"Zero serving zero," Regina said throwing up the ball and hitting it down. It hit Faye in the back of the head.

"Ow." Faye said looking back at Regina.

"Oops, sorry." Regina said picking up the ball. "Zero serving zero." Regina said again throwing up the ball and hitting it down again.

"Hey!" Faye said in a warning tone clearly irritated.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." Regina said. Once again calling the serve as soon as Faye turned around and spiking the ball down at Faye again with a smirk as the other two girls giggled. But instead of the ball hitting Faye's head, she quickly turned around and swatted the ball to the side causing it to gain speed and hit the wall and exploding.

"Knock it off!" Faye yelled seemingly growing slightly in size. Her eyes flashed yellow and she seemed to grow fangs for a moment. She quickly reverted and left the gymnasium.

Rogue silently made a note of what just went on. Not the incident, but Faye's powers. After gym was over, Rogue made a call to the Professor.

Faye was glad that the day was over. She met up with Scott at the front of the school. He was lucky that he graduated high school last year. Bobby and Kurt caught up with them. When they got back to the mansion, Logan was waiting for them or so Fay thought.

"The Professor wants everyone to the Danger Room for a surprise session." Logan told them. Faye started to follow them but Logan stopped her. "Not you. At least not yet."

After everyone left, Logan turned to Faye. "Walk with me." He ordered. They started walking to the back and through the gardens. "I heard you had a small outburst at school today."

Faye raised an eyebrow and asked, "Is that why there's someone from here in every one of my classes, so you can keep tabs on me?"

"No. Charles isn't like that. If he wanted to he could keep tabs on you in other ways." Logan informed her defending Xavier but reassuring Faye. "Charles won't push you on your training, but I don't completely agree with all his methods." Logan continued as they got out of view of the mansion.

Faye remained silent for the whole chat.

"Only Charles really knows what your powers are and I want to see for myself what we're dealing with."

Faye smiled nervously and replied, "I don't think so." Faye turned to leave when she heard Logan growl and a roar like a lion. She quickly whipped around to see a feline-like man attacking Logan.

"Faye, Run!" Logan ordered fending off Sabertooth.

Faye turned to run but Sabertooth threw a tree branch at her feet tripping her long enough for him to throw Logan over the side of the cliff. The same cliff Rogue pushed Mystique over. He then turned to Faye and lunged at her while she lie on the ground. Faye turned over in time to see Sabertooth almost on top of her. She gasped in surprise but put her legs up in time to push him off to the side. Faye grew in size and bulk. Her face grew elongated and her teeth turned into fangs. Her ears became pointed and then she began growing claws before growing gray and white fur and a tail. As her fur grew her clothing disappeared melting to her body. She stood nearly six feet tall and could now meet Sabertooth eye to eye. Faye growled at Sabertooth clenching her fists.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men: Evolution or any of their characters except for Faye Sparrow.

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy with school and work.

**Freedom Chapter Three**

Sabertooth roared and once again lunged at Faye. This time instead of her pushing him off to the side, Faye matched his strength. She held his wrists so he couldn't attack or harm her, but she could get him. Faye snarled and sank her teeth into Sabertooth's shoulder causing him to yell in pain. Sabertooth managed to break Faye's grip around his wrists. He slashed at her torso but Faye leaped back only grazing her arm.

Logan tried getting a better footing to climb up the side of the cliff. Sabertooth hadn't managed thrown Logan down to the bottom of the cliff. Logan had managed to put one of his clawed hands in the side of the cliff about halfway down. Logan heard the fight going on above and quickly climbed up to rescue or aid Faye, which ever she needed. When Logan finally reached the top he could barely believe his eyes. Faye was a…werewolf.

"Sabertooth!" Logan shouted.

"Screw this. Wolverine isn't worth taking on the mutt too." Sabertooth said aloud to himself before fleeing.

Faye chased after him in pursuit. Sabertooth jumped the wall with Faye hot on his heels.

"Faye don't. He's leaving." Logan called after her.

Storm landed by Logan without warning.

"What happened?" she demanded.

"Sabertooth came after me again." Logan answered the weather witch.

"Becoming bolder isn't he?" she answered.

"Are you—" Storm was cut off before she could finish.

"I'm fine."

"Where's Faye?" Storm asked.

"She took off after Sabertooth. Tell Chuck. I'm going after her." Logan said running to the garage to get his bike. He knew that the two of them could cover a lot of ground.

Faye had lost Sabertooth hours ago but she was heading west. West, away from the institute. She couldn't return after her feral side took over. Faye was now in her wolf form. It made travel easier. Faye panted to help cool herself down, an animal trait that she had to use in this form. It was dawn. Faye decided to take a rest. She laid down under a large tree in the shade and shut her eyes. She fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Faye hide quickly! Go hide in the barn with Outlaw." An older woman instructed.

"Okay mom." Faye said running out the back door to the barn.

Faye opened the stall door and crouched down under the bay horse's body. Suddenly her nostrils filled with the smell of smoke. Faye's eye widen and she peered around the corner of the doorway leading to the corral. Her house was on fire! Then she heard it. Her mother was screaming bloody murder.

"HELP! NO! DON'T HURT HER! SHE'S JUST A CHILD!"

Faye watched as a couple men exited the house as the flames engulfed it further.

"Find the girl and kill her. My son is in the hospital because of that brat!"

Faye's eyes widen and she turned to Outlaw. Faye jumped on the stallion's back and rode him fast and hard out of the stable and corral. Just as she reached the edge of the woods Faye heard an explosion and the land light up behind her. She turned to see her house almost completely gone.

"NO! MOM!"

Faye jolted awake from her dream. She could smell someone near.

* * *

Logan could smell Faye's scent more clearly now. She was very close. It was amazing the distance she could cover in this amount of time. She had to be running the whole time for several hours. Surely she was resting now. Logan got off his parked bike and went into the wooded area. Logan followed Faye's scent.

A gray and white wolf came around a tree growling warningly at him.

"Faye," Logan said. "I know it's you. Not just by your smell but by the necklace you're wearing."

What do you want? She asked in his head.

"You're a telepath too?" Logan inquired.

Not really. I can project me speech into your head but I can't read your thoughts or anything. Wolves don't have the necessary things needed for verbal speech.

"Are you really willing to give up now and go back to lockup?"

Faye just stared at him with her blue eyes.

"You'd better make your decision Faye or we'll have to make it for you." Logan warned.

I guess I'll go back with you then. she said defeated.

"You don't sound very pleased Pup."

I wasn't prepared for everything. It's been so long since I've been to a regular school. The fight was different. I was scared I guess that's why I ran. Faye said before transformed back to her human form.

"You're lying. That's not why you ran." Logan told her.

"Yes it is." Faye replied in her now human form.

Logan stared at her.

"Fine. It's not." She said defeated. Faye sighed and quietly said, "I can't control myself when I transform like that. I'm feral most of the time."

Logan's face softened knowing what she meant. "You'll learn to control it. You'll have to control your emotions as well. C'mon pup."


End file.
